Blazing Moon
by BlueStar913
Summary: Blue Moon and Blazing Sun are twins who are taken in and raised by Death the Kid and Liz. Everything seemed perfect but thats about to change when Death City is in danger. Its up to Moon, Blaze and their friends to save the whole city but will that be enough.
1. Chapter 1

Blazing Moon

Prologue

Long ago the DWMA had a member go missing. A death scythe, one of the greatest, named Jet. He was on a mission to destroy all of Sky Clan, the last assassins clan running. Once he succeeded he vanished. Little did they know he fell in love with the last alive Sky Clan member, Luna. They had two children a son and a daughter but once he fell asleep she attempted to steel both of there children. She only managed to take one. She offered her to a witch who needed a weapon for her son and wanted them to be of Sky Clan. The witch killed her when she realized Luna had failed to bring her a weapon child. The police returned the girl two her father and in fear of loosing them again he kept them locked in his house never to go outside again.

Chapter one

"Lord death! Lord death!" Says a man running into Lord deaths room, "I have some bad news."

"Well what is it," he replies in his squeaky voice.

"You remember Jet, right? The death scythe that fell of the radar," Spoke the man again.

"Yes, has something happened?" Death questioned.

"He died," he said in a sad tone. Lord death's sadness was hidden behind his mask. Jet was one of his finest students and he now had the reality he dreaded the most.

He was gone for good.

A perfectly symmetrical young man and two matching dressed girls walk inside Jets home to see why he had disappeared for so long. They walk around most of the house going through drawers looking for anything that would suggest something.

"Gosh your dad has us go and do all the dirty work. He really doesn't like us," says one of the girls looking through a closet.

"You know thats not true, Liz," Replies the perfect boy.

"Were 29," she snorts, "and were still doing this stuff.

"Oh big sis look at this!" says bright hair girl.

"What is it Patty," Liz sounded annoyed. Patty turns around holding a children's ball.

"It's a ball!" she smiles.

"Why would a 44 year old man have a toy?" said the boy. He turned back around and looks through more stuff.

"Kid catch!" Patty yells and violently chucks the ball at the back of his head. He falls over and lays almost dead for a second. He jumps back up and begins to yell and point at her wile she laughs hysterically.

"What was that for!?" he exclaims. Both girls are just laughing as hard as they can. Then fait whispers began to be heard. Kids face turns normal and be listens closely to the whispers.

"Someone else is here," he mutters to the girls. They both quiet down to listen as well. They walk towards a closet and the whisper begin to get louder and louder. They make it to the door and Kid signals them to back up. They wait a moment and then he swings open the door. Two 8 year old children come tumbling out. The girl is small with blonde hair that is almost white and deep blue eyes. The boy is a little bigger with orange-blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Oh my god!" Liz says in terror. She's covering her face with her hand. Patty starts laughing for no reason.

"Hello," Kid says bending down to the children. The girl hides behind her brother and he stands up.

"What do you want," he yelled confidently although he was trembling.

"We're not here to hurt you. We just wanted to see why Jet when missing. Was Jet your father?" Kid spoke sounding calming.

"Who else could he be. Our mother?" The boy snorted. Kid tried to stay calm so he closed his eyes as his eye brow twitched. Then he kept talking.

"You know he has passed away, correct?" Kid asked. The boy shook his head yes unable to answer the question with words, "You know you can't stay her right boy?"

"Yes I can," the boy shouted back.

"How will you get money or food even water," Kid spoke trying to prove they couldn't stay here. The little girl whispered in her brothers ear.

"Will you take us somewhere else?" The boy folded his arms. Kid started laughing and stood up.

"Of course," Kid turns around and started walking. The two girls followed him, "Come on." The kids took one short look at each other and then followed the symmetrical boy and his partners out of the house.

Author note: Only thing I have to say is really that this takes place a couple years from the anime. Like Liz said they're all around 29. I know this Chapter is a little short but I posted the next chapter too so no need to worry. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(In This chapter its gonna be 8 years later. Keep in mind Death the Kid has taken his dad's place in the DWMA. Don't worry it's not all creepily symmetrical and perfect it's just the same. Also Liz, Kid, and slightly Patty have taken in the two kids as there own.)

"I'm just saying that guy was easy! We need harder missions!" said a short white-blonde haired girl walking down the hall.

"You say that about every mission even if it was hard," Sighed a boy with orange-blonde hair walking next to her.

"Well if I completed them they must have been too easy for me," She complained.

"So your saying that you have to fail them for them to be your level," he smirked.

"Well then it would at lest be a challenge," she snorted.

"Moon!" yelled a boy in the distance. The white-blonde girl turned her head. When she identified the boy her eyes lit up.

"Zane! I thought you were in detention," She yelled back at him.

"Just got out," Zane replied as he walked up to Moon. She looked at her friend. His spiky brown hair and brown eyes were common but suited him perfectly.

"Zane! Quit running ahead of me!" spoke another girl running up to them, "I told you we are partners and partners are not suppose to ditch each other in class and then go off and get detention." The whole time she was speaking Zane was mimicking her with his mouth. Finally she looks up and the orange haired boy, "Hello, Blaze."

"Hey Kana," he smiles back.

"So your mission went well I suppose. What is this you 60th kinshin egg?" Kana questioned tilting her head and letting her long black braid swish behind her. Her soft carmel eyes calmed his soul.

"62, now," Blaze answered.

"Good work," Kana said and then turned away to face Zane and Moon who were looking at the missions on the wall. Blazes face went back to normal.

"Ohh what about this one," Moon looked around on the wall. Then the speakers on the ceiling began to ring.

"Blue Moon Thompson and Blazing Sun Thompson please report to Lord deaths room please, Blue Moon and Blazing Sun. Thank you," dememanded the voice on the wall.

"Oh that's us, Blaze, let's go. Come on Zane," Moon yelled and raced of the the room, Zane at her side.

"Coming," he answered softly and shoved his hands in his pockets. He followed at a normal pace behind wile Kana tried to fast walk to catch up. Blaze sighed. He would never try to race to those two it was never worth it. Not even so he could help Kana stop them from running.

When they finally reached the door Zane and Moon busted it open to make a grand entrance.

"Didn't take you two long," Liz laughed as Moon ran up to her.

"So are we here to get a prize for catching the kishin egg," Moon wondered

"Your prize was the kishin egg," Liz smiled and shook Moon's hair. Kana walked in panting slightly.

"Good job completing your mission, Moon and Blaze, were ever he is," Kid complimented. He looked just like his father in his suit but would never sound like him. Blaze walked in slowly but was very silent about it not really looking to be noticed. Patty jumped out behind the mirror and run up to Moon to give her a hug.

"Good work, Cheese!" She yelled as she picked her up. Moon laughed as she spun her around. As Patty is putting her down alarms go off.

"Whats going on?" Zane asked sounding worried. Kid paused and then whispered to Liz. She signaled everyone to follow and they ran out the door and down stairs to the prisons.

"Tell me what you say again," Asked a person in the distance.

"Don't you just stand there you need to find the evil city before they kill all of you!" spoke a crazy women chained up to a wall. Liz held out her arms to keep all the kids back.

"What city?" the man was being persistent.

"The one the witch hid! It's just outside of this town and it's filled with kishin eggs and full fledged kishins!" she yelled trying to get him to listen.

"Nonsense a meister would have sensed it there by now," Kid informed.

"That's because the witch is using her powers to keep it hidden! You have to listen to me!" she screeched and then she collapsed.

Dead.

The man checked her pulse and shook his head.

"It was the madness," Kana said, "Her soul was covered in it."

"Yes it was," Kids words were emotionless.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Liz asked him.

"Well she wasn't lying so either she's so mad that she thinks its true or it is true," He answered bluntly. Moon sighed. All the meister's in the room could sense her madness except for her. Kid always told her it was no big deal and that he knew a great meister who couldn't read souls. She wasn't to sold on the idea that not being able to read souls was cool though. Blaze on the other hand was worried looking over at his sister afraid that she wanted to find the city for herself. Last time they went exploring they were mauled by an unknown attacker. Moon was so traumatized she forgot the whole experience and can't remember what happened. Blaze shivered at the terrifying bits and pieces he remembered.

"Were gonna have to call in the kishin experts then," Kid sighs and starts to walk out of the room.

"Yay. Friend reunion," Patty squeals as they all follow at of the room. At this point everyone could feel it.

Something was about to change.

Author note: Yay suspence XD. I have nothing to say really so hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The dorms are quite excepted for the light sound of breathing. Kana's breathing is just as light as her voice.

Zane on the other hand is awake staring at the clock. He waits motionless till the clock strikes 11:00. Then he springs up and walks slowly to the window. Looking back Zane takes one more look at Kana to make sure she's asleep and then leaps out the window. The second he jumps he grabs on to a clothes line. His weight snaps the line in half and he slide himself down the line and jumps of the end landing safely on the ground. He softly steps on the forest floor the exact border of outside death city. Zane can't imagine what's on the other side and moves slowly the first few steps. He looked back at his life time home and the only place he's ever known. Turning back into the darkness he breaks into a run.

* * *

Moon lies silently in bed breathing slowly knowing her brother's keen listening skills. She gets up and checks the clock. 11:03 already late. She gets up as softly as possible and makes her way for the window. Moon looks over at her brother to check if he's asleep and before she looks away she sees his arm. Scared from her forgotten battle the last time they explored. That didn't matter now because now she was stronger than that. Moon jumped out the window onto a fire escape a few feet below. Down she went until she reached the bottom. Moon ran across the silent streets and into the forest without hesitation. She slips around the trees to the desired meeting spot to find no one is there. Moon looks around trying to find someone. Hesitantly she sits down waiting for her friend. Not knowing when he'll get there she looks over her battle outfit to make sure it was right. Her shirt branded with the word Soulz was pretty much a hoodie without sleeves. To pair she wore shorts with a patch on the side that looked like a soul and a blue sweat band over her hair. She shoved he hands in her hoodie pockets and walked around the whole area waiting. Finally Zane walks up to her and taps her shoulder.

"There you are," Moon greeted.

"You weren't very descriptive on directions," he laughed.

"What did you expect it's a forest and I haven't been her in a really long time," She replied, "Now come on lets go."

They started running into the woods and reach a huge tree. They both climbed up as fast as they could and when they reached the top they started to look around.

"Well how are we gonna see it. If you know both of us can't read souls," Zane questioned.

"Well as you know it's late and everyones asleep so if they have to leave there guard down then why not when everyone else's guard is down. If they never need to take there guard down because they think there so great then they might have guards on the outside of the town. So we just have to look for a sorta hidden faded town or a random person," She sounded confident that she was right and she begin looking again. Zane sighed and began to look. Moon wasn't as confident as she sounded. She felt bad for Zane trying to redeem himself and finding this town he got stuck with the only meister who can't reed souls. She sighed. They started looking again and couldn't see anything. Looking for hours all the way up till 1:00 and nothing. Then suddenly movement on the ground.

"Moon, look look there something down there," Zane points.

"It's probably an animal," she yawned.

"No, look," He insisted.

"Oh my goodness it's a person in what looks like a battle outfit," she observes.

"Yep," Zane smiles proud of his work.

"Well let's get down there and rough him up," she laughs and then starts to climb down the tree. When they got on the floor they listen for the man trying to be as quite as possible. Zane signals her and then turns into a small pistol.

"Boo," the man announces in a normal voice. Moon turns rapidly around and points the gun at him, "Oh I'm scared," he says. Then something starts to grow out of his back. It looks like a huge man but instead of having features he is just all black. Where it's eyes should be there were just dents I'm his face. Moon tried to keep her legs from shaking and kept the gun pointed at him, "Hello, girly, my name is Chase," Moon didn't say a word back to him, "Oh I get the silent treatment then."

"Call me girly again and you'll see what you get," she finally replied.

"Oh my goodness is that a threat," He burst out laughing, "Now that is funny. Well go ahead now attack me. I'll give you the first move."

"You're going to regret that move," Moon starts to fire shots at him but they all miss.

"Your soul isn't strong enough because he's not you real partner," Chase was expressionless while Moon's heart stopped, "My turn," the thing on his back disappeared and turned into a sword. She started shaking and she remembered her mother's stories about real fear. Liz used to believe fear was a weakness but she learned it wasn't. Moon still wasn't convinced fear was a good thing. Just then Chase raced towards her as fast as he could. She felt helpless with the small gun. It didn't protect her as much as the double sided scythe did.

"Moon duck!" Zane shouted making Moon awkwardly duck down to dodge Chase's sharp blade. Moon was bothered by wimpy way of fighting as she never dodged attacks she always deflected then with her scythe handle. Chase came at her again and as he got closer he jumped up. Zane turned into his human form and pulled Moon away from the attack of to the side. They started tumbling down the side of a hill and barley dodging the trees all around them.

"So is that all you guys got," Chase laughed, "because I got a lot more."

Just then his sword lit up in electricity and he charged at them.

Blaze woke up from more nightmares emotionless to make sure he didn't show Moon he was having bad dreams. To his surprise no one was there. He sat up out of his bed quickly and scanned the room.

Empty.

He raced out of bed and ran around the dorm.

"Moon moon!" he yelled franticly. No answer. Blaze pounded his fist against the wall and then yelled in pain. His arm was still messed up from when they were attacked. The scares were huge and his skin was rough because it wouldn't heal correctly. He always had the gauze wrapped up around it so he wouldn't have to look at it. As he was about to run out and get help when he realized walking into Kana's room looking how he does is not right. He put on a loose tank top and left his long pajama pants on. Then he grabbed the gauze roll and burst out the door putting the bandages around his arm as he ran down the hallway. Crashing through Kana's door and dropping the rest of the gauze he walked into her room.

"Kana is Zane here?" he asked trying to make his hard breathing hidden as he talked.

"Huh?," Kana sat up and rubbed her eye, "well he should be in his bed right there." Blaze walked up to it and pulled the covers off. Nothing.

"Damn it!" Blaze yelled falling on the bed and putting his face in his hands.

"What?" Kana got up and stood in front of him.

"They left to go find the kishin city by themselves," He answered taking his face out of his hands and standing up. That was out of line of me to get upset Blaze thought to himself. He hated to put other people into his emotions and now he yelled with Kana there. He felt stupid.

"Oh my god," the dark haired girl screeched. She grabbed her big jacket, "We got to get your parents quickly." They both raced out the door and bolted out of the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They make it to Blaze's Parent's house and start to pound on the door.  
"Mom! Dad!" Blaze shouted trying to keep all emotion reserved. Kid rushes to the door with only symmetrical pajamas.  
"Blaze, what's wrong?" He asked afraid of the answer.  
"Moon and Zane ran away to find the town the crazy woman was talking about," Blaze replied in a very neutral tone.  
"Oh god, death, we gotta go," Liz worried.  
"Come on then," Kid announces and they run into the forest not sure where to go. Blaze remains to keep his strait face. He can't let people worry about his emotions there are bigger problems.

* * *

Kana looks over at Blaze. His face is emotionless. He completely changed from the person yelling in her bed room. If fact he was always like this. Reserved and silent. She was kinda curious who the real Blaze was. Was he this emotionless guy or was he the same person as just a moment ago. They race into the forest and began there search. Before anyone does anything Kid closes his eyes and searches for his daughters soul.

"This way," he shouts and starts to run diagonally to the left. As he starts to read the souls more carefully his face turns grim. Kana looks at him oddly. What did he see.  
"Your just as week as before," Chase shouts. Patty and Liz turn into guns and he charges through the forest to where they all are. Chase recognizes Death the Kid and gives him one Cheshire smile. Then he drops Moon and runs away. As he runs Kid shoots at him furiously but Chase is gone. Moon lies down on the floor and starts to look at who's there.  
"Is he gone, daddy," she asks so softly.  
"He's gone forever, sweetheart," he smiles as Liz and Patty turn back into humans. Liz goes down and hugs he daughter wile Kid looks for Zane. Kana looks as well and starts to hear coughing. She races towards the noise and sees him curled up in a ball coughing a bunch. She runs up to him and gets down on the floor next to him.  
"Are you—" She gets cut of when he yells and tries to attack her. He opens his eyes and notices his partner.  
"Kana," he manages.  
"Yes, it's me," she tries not to get angry with him for hitting her.  
"Thank god," he laughed and then lies back down.  
"You better be ok you idiot," she scolds playfully and waits for Kid to come help him back to a doctor.

* * *

"Well," a nurse starts to talk to Kid, "Most of the wounds were blade based and electric damage,"

"Electric damage?" He repeats back to her.

"Yes, it means someone had a electric emitting item and pretty much attacked them with it. Most likely it was the blade they used emitting the electricity," as she spoke Kid started to get uneasy , "They both have song busies as well as scrapes probably from falling," once she finished she turned and walked away leaving him to process his daughter getting attacked again. He walks into the room she's in at looks at her. She was covered in bandages and breathing calmly unlike before when she came in. Kid looks around the room noticing he's the only visitor because class has started. Poor Blaze is so attached to Moon he must feel awful without her. Kid's eyes started to water underneath his mask. What is he going to do if he can't save her next time?

* * *

Kana sat next to Blaze as usual but without Zane on her other side. She rested her face on her right hand and tried to focus as hard as she could on the teacher. Finally she gave up and looks over to Blaze wanting to know how this has effected him. To her surprise he looks like he always does. Strait face and emotionless eyes. I can't believe him. His twin sister and partner almost died and all he can think is well what's the square root of 67. I'm going to ask about it, Kana decided. She opened her mouth and noticed the teacher looking at her. She was going to ask later. After class she followed Blaze making small talk trying to work up the nerve to say 'Hey so you remember when you flipped out? Well is that the real you?' but she couldn't figure out how.

"Hey, Blaze you doing ok?" Kana questioned

"Yes, fine how about you?" Blaze smiled. Kana saw his smile as so fake.

"Yeah peachy but are you sure your ok?" Kana looked up at him trying to read him. Blaze hesitated but keep his fake smile on his face.

"Yes why do you ask?" Blaze questioned. Kana looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"I don't know," She lied. He looked at her for a second.

"Would you like to come with me to see Zane?" He gestured towards the nurses office.

"No I got to go do some class president stuff," kana sighed and started walking away. Blaze's smile faded and he closed his eyes.

"See you later then," he called.

End of Chapter

End of Chapter

Author note: Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't really add anything else you know XD. Oh and I know there are no trees around death city but I hope you guys can just pretend that over time they found types of trees that grow in the deseret and grew them there and stuff. XD I just needed trees. Well thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you," Blaze bowed to the nurse as she let him into the bed room for Moon and Zane. He walked over to her bed side and sat down just like he did everyday after the accident. She still didn't wake up and lied peacefully in her sleep. Blaze thought it was as if she was so scared she need to sleep for days so she could dream away the pain. But she wasn't that kind of person by far. The doctor told him it was just a concussion. Far less poetic but much more logical. Zane on the other hand wakes up at random parts of the day and night and was so drugged he couldn't tell his left from right. Blaze pulled out one of his text books and started studying for class. Nothing seemed interesting and he might get clouded with his own emotions if he thought about his sister. Reading was the only safe thing to do. After 4 hours Blaze decided his sister wasn't going to wake up today. After standing up and stretching he walked to the door. To his surprise someone on the other side swung open the door. The person standing there was a small girl with a long dark pony tail down her back. Her golden eyes pierced through Blaze's soul.

"Where's that Bastard, Chase!" She shouted. Before Blaze could answer she shoved him over and looked around. She noticed the two unconscious people and then turned back to Blaze, "So where is he?!"

"M-Me?" He stuttered trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes you, stupid," She popped his head, "Your the only conscious person here." He looked shocked for a moment and then shook it off.

"Sorry I don't know a Chase," Blaze answered calmly. The girl looked at him for a moment.

"Oh of course well sorry for barging," She looks over and Zane and Moon for a moment and the looks back, "I'll be going now," she walks a little ways and then turns back around, "By the way I'm Jupiter," the second after she said that she was out the door. Blaze looked back at Moon and sighed. The name Chase ringed in his head.

_I've heard that name before._

* * *

Kana walked down the hallway. Another day with a terrible sleep and even worse dreams. The only think that bugged her more then the whole accident was Blaze's reaction to it and the fake essence he always has. Before she never really thought about him twice except for wonder how he could be related to Moon but it never accrued to her that he was so perfect because he wasn't himself. She looked over and noticed him walking into the nurses office. Once she saw him she turned around.

_I'll go there later _

* * *

Kana noticed Blaze moved his set to the far front and was super focused on the teacher. Also there was a twinge of annoyance that he not only didn't care she was ignoring him but he just started doing the same thing. She stared at him all class looking for something to happen but his face remained the same. Once the bell rang she ran out of the class room and even from her set future in the back she was the first out. She ran into the nurses office and walked into the room with Zane. Zane's eyes slowly moved to hers and reacted slowly to her presence.

"Hey, Zane, your up. Are you feeling any better?" She smiled. He stared for a long time at her blankly. To her his eyes didn't even seem like his own.

Finally he began to talk slowly, "Yes a little,"

"Well that's great," Kana answered.

"How are you, Sammy" he slurred his words a little as he talked. Once she heard what hey said she got angry again.

"That's not my name, Zane, don't you remember you idiot!" she screamed. Zane looked puzzled at her and she stormed out of the room. Every time he woke up he either didn't know who she was or called her something else. It was as if he enjoyed making her life miserable.

"Well she is better now," came Blaze's voice from a distance. Safely the only way she could walk out of the building was to pass him. Almost running she got a little ways past him and checked to see if he saw her. Instead she saw Jupiter and Brie. Like always Jupiter was on Brie's shoulders. Kana listened curious what they would talk about.

"Oh well has she woken up yet?" Jupiter asked.

"Not yet," Blaze said in his usual polite tone.

"People always look so peaceful in there sleep," Brie spoke softly. Blaze's scratched his head.

"Yes I suppose," he looked down ward.

"Ehh sure, Brie," Jupiter shrugged.

"Well I guess that sounded stupid," she laughed.

"Oh no it was fine," Blaze said worried she thought he believed that.

Huh, Blaze must like Brie too like everybody else at school. She was one of those pretty girls that act so sweet and apologize for everything just to here 'oh no it's fine.'

"That's so annoying," Kana mumbled and turned to walk away.

_Suddenly I'm forgotten._

End of Chapter

Author note: Ummmm well I have really nothing to say so. . . Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kana was lying stomach down on one of the tables in the class room. She no long felt the need to check on Zane because he didn't even know her, and she couldn't find a reason to talk to Blaze if all he's been doing is talking to Brie and Jupiter. Most of the time now she is listening to music and doing homework or class president stuff. It didn't seam like she was very needed. She started swinging her feet to the music from her head phones and doing her math. The door opened and Blaze stepped in the class room. Kana turned her head oblivious that he was there and met his confused gaze. Shouting she rolled of the table. Blaze didn't move and just continued blinking. Kana stood back up quickly and froze.

"You just entered my uhh daily table check and as you can she this table is sturdy," she knocked on the table, "so good," Blaze looked for a minute and then started laughing. Kana starred in amazement.

_He's really laughing?_

"Are you ok?" Kana asked, "Or are Jupiter and Brie making you a different person." When Blaze finally settled down he answered.

"Kana I've one talked to them once so no it was just," he paused and closed his eyes looking upset, "that was mean wasn't it,"

"The laughing?"

"Yes," He sighed.

"No I was just shocked," she shrugged, "Hey, Blaze, being yourself makes you a better person," Blaze looked at Kana and smiled.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," He paused. Kana knew in her heart he didn't care but what ever. She still heard him really laugh. Blaze grabbed a book off his desk and walked back to the door, "Oh, Kana, nice singing," he laughed and left the room. She stood amazed at the moment. Then she smiled. After she grabbed her stuff she walked out and hummed down the hallway.

* * *

Moon's eyes blinked open. The room around her seemed so bright. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she realized where she was.

_ Why am I in the hospital?_

Then the thought hit her like a boulder and she shuttered.

"Oh my god Zane are you there?" Questioned making sure her friend was alright. She sat up quickly and winced. Once she saw Zane she fell back down. The nurse walked in and noticed she was awake.

"Oh great your up. You feeling any better?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Moon snorted, "Now can I leave,"

"Umm well your not—" she hesitated

"Yeah thanks," she interrupted and ripped all of her cords off her arms. The nurse tried to stop her but Moon got up and walked out of the room grabbing her battle outfit as she walked out. She ran into the bath room and changed into her clothes and tossed the hospital clothes in the waste basket. She walked out and ran down the hallway trying to find her partner.

"Moon?" spoke a voice in the distance. Moon turned around to see a tall girl with a young girl on her back sleeping. The girl had red curly hair and dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Moon questioned.

"Brie"

"Uhhh hello?" Moon tilted her head. Brie examined her for a moment.

"Go find your brother," Brie spoke harshly and turned away.

"Moon!" Blaze called. Moon turned around to face her brother. He ran up and grabbed her off the ground.

"Let go I can't breath," Moon laughed and turned to find Brie again.

_ She's gone?_

Blaze set her down, "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah great," Moon looked at herself noticing she looked a little bit like she was hit by a bus, "sorry I caused you trouble,"

"Eeh it's fine," he shrugged.

"What?" Moon was stunned by her brothers words.

"Uh—I meant don't worry," Blaze hesitated. Moon shrugged it off. She opened her mouth to speak but just that moment a man with bright blue hair walks by. As he walks he acts like he owns the room but looks more full of himself. The girl next to him is beautiful and looks a lot like she's with the wrong person. Moon watches them walk and notices how odd it is.

"Who were they?" Moon questions.

"I'm not sure," Blaze looks normal again.

"Huh," Moon turned to Blaze, "I wanna know,"

End of Chapter

Author note: haha did anyone laugh XD. I did. Is that a little sad for me to laugh at my own jokes. . . Maybe a little. Also Yay! Moon's awake! Ok I'm done. Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liz sighed as she saw all of her former friends lined up waiting for a briefing. Sure at one point they saved the world but this was not that point. They weren't even close anymore they wouldn't be able to even fight together properly.

_ Why couldn't Kid just let us handle this?_

"Today your here because we have a new problem here at Death City," Kid began, "We have heard of a hidden place that has tons of kinshin,"

"Yahoo! That's are cue tsubaki. We are so strong we can take down all of those guys!" Black Star yells.

Soul slightly raises his hand, "Uhh when do we get to the part where I do something cool,"

Liz pounds her head into her hand.

_ We are so doomed._

"Kid," Liz whispers, "This is a stupid plan I mean could this get any worse,"

Moon barges through the door.

"Daaaaddd! Who's that guy with the blue," she pauses when she notices all the people around looking at her, "hair,"

"Never mind it can," Liz corrects herself. Kid pounds his head into his hand. Originally no one was suppose to know that Liz and Kid had taken in the children because they were suppose to find a family for the kids that was within there fathers relatives but since there father was a little sketchy they desisted to keep them. The only problem with that is that no one out side of the DWMA knew especially a stickler for the rules like Maka.

"Dad?" Maka crossed her arms and Soul tried to contain himself from laughter.

"I will answer you question child I am Black Star the assa—" Black Star began.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Moon interrupted and waved him off. Black Star became ferrous but before he could speak tsubaki grabbed his arm. He looked back and calmed down. Blaze walked in and noticed the people then he ran to his sister.

"Oh my Kid there are two of them," Maka sighed, "Let me guess you found them and kept them,"

"Yes, Maka, and there my children," Liz walked right up to Maka with her Thompson sister face knowing that was the only way to get her to shut up. Moon in the back round imitated her mother's face trying to scare Blaze. Instead he just smiled. Tsubaki looked over at the kids and giggled.

"Alright let's get on with it," Kid yelled. Everyone looked up at him and Liz stepped away from Maka, "We need to find this city. Now it seems obvious to me that they have a guard on the city but when you think about it he would attract attention towards that area. So maybe there are two. One far away and one close. Moon please describe how you found the man that attacked you,"

Moon hesitated as everybody's eyes moved on hers, "He was walking around and he looked a little sketchy so me and," she stopped trying to decide what to say, "Zane followed him to try and find the city,"

"Alright well that seems like the obvious one," a map appears on the board behind him as he's speaking and he points to a part of it, "This is where they were found so I'm assuming it's maybe further a ways. We must find this city before it poses a threat, got it," Kid informed. Everyone in the room nodded.

_No matter what they thought they had to find these kinshins._

Patty walked over to Moon.

"Your all better Cheese!" Patty smiled and lifted her off the ground.

"Yeah but not perfect," Moon choked. Patty put her down.

"All right we will start at night so lets go get some rest," Liz announced and walked out of the room. Kid sighed and then turned to his daughter.

"That's not right," He walked over to her and adjusted her outfit, "There now your perfect," he smiled as her outfit was perfectly symmetrical. Moon shrugged at her father's need for perfection.

"I'm gonna go see Zane," Moon informed and walked out of the room. Blaze followed after her and looked back at his dad. Liz could see that Kid never tried to make blaze symmetrical because of Blazes arm. She wished Blaze wasn't so bothered by it but if he wanted to cover it up so be it. Everyone eventually left the room and began looking around the hallways they once walked.

"Ahhh," Liz sighed, "Lets hope we get this done quickly,"

* * *

Moon raced down the halls and into the nurses room. Blaze walked behind her not willing to run.

"Zane wake up!" She yelled but Zane laid still, "What is he dead,"

"I certainly hope not," Kana laughed as she walked in.

"Kana," Moon's eyes lit up and she ran to hug her.

"Woah woah woah no need to hug me," Kana sounded surprised.

"Well your my friend," Moon shrugged after letting her go.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Kana laughed sounding sarcastic.

Moon turned back around, "Get up Zane!"

"I'm not sure that's gonna work," Kana sighed at Moon's idea to wake Zane up.

"But everyone says I'm loud so he should hear me even if he is all dead or whatever," Moon tries to logically put together.

"I don't think so, Moon," Kana sounded doubtful as Blaze walked in hands in his pockets.

"Hi Blaze," Kana waves and laughs a bit.

"Hey," Blaze smiles. Moon looks over and tilts her head.

_Ahh whatever._

"Zane get up!" Moon shouts and shakes him back and forth.

"What the!" the nurse shouts as she walks in. Zane's eyes open and Kana get tense.

"Where am I, Moon?" Zane questions. Moon drops him.

"In the hospital," She says as Zane winces in pain.

"Yeah sure feels like it," Zane laughs. Kana walks up to Zane.

"Hey hope your ready for class," she jokes.

"Can I pretend to die now," Zane sighs. Everyone laughs hysterically. Now they were together again.

How long is that going to last

End of prologue.

Author note: hehe sorry I had to say it. If you remember after the first three episodes they said it and I suppose this is a little longer XD. I also already had a prologue but what ev. It is true though that was pretty much a prologue. Things from here on out are going to get awesome. Oh I has a question. Is anyone reading? I have 0 reviews and its chapter 7 and no one has reviewed *goes in a corner and cries.* If anyone's reading please review. And as Always Thanks for Reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(four days later)

"We believe we have found the town and it's around," Maka clicked off the speaker button as she hears a sound in the distance.

"Maka were are you?" comes Kids voice out of her head phones. Then Maka's transmission fails, "Maka? Maka? . . . Black Star do you read?"

"Yeah, Kid— I mean Death or whatever. We had vision on Maka but she just up and disappeared," Kid listened.

"Alright well stay there I'm coming to help you look," Kid looks around and sees Black Star's soul.

"Alright hey Kid I'm pretty sure this seams kinda like a—" Black Star's transmission fades and so does his soul. Kid stands there unable to understand.

"Kid what's wrong?" Liz appears on his gun.

"I think it's a trap," Kid worries and points his guns out on both sides of him, "Show yourself!"

Then darkness.

"What do you mean disappeared!" Moon yelled.

"I mean gone," spoke a man in her fathers suit with an oddly squeaky voice.

"How come I've never seen any of you before?" Moon puts her hands on her hips.

"We retired a wile back," said another guy with a screw coming out of his head.

"MAKKAA!" yelled a guy on the floor holding a doll of a young girl.

"Can you quite down over there and just pretend your an adult," Spoke the squeaky man.

"So what are you like a giant group of weirdos," Moon sighed.

"No we are actually some of the greatest miester's and weapons that ever left this academy," The guy said turning his screw.

"If your so great why can't you go get my parents!" Moon yelled.

"Sadly we are much older now and it is too high of a risk currently," The screw man spoke again.

"Well if you don't save them I will!" Moon screamed and ran out of the room.

"You saw it didn't you?" The guy with the screw asked.

"What?" The suited man tilted his head. The guy on the ground looked up.

"Don't play dumb Lord Death. The girls soul was extremely powerful for her age." the man said again. Lord Death remained silent.

"Stein you know we're probably still able to fight don't you," The man on the floor sighed.

"Ahh Death Scythe your missing the point," Stein turned his screw, "this could get interesting,"

"They're not gonna go looking for them," Moon snorted.

"What why?!" Zane became ferrous.

"Something like they're too old and stupid," Moon folded her arms.

The bell rang loudly across the halls.

"We gotta go," Kana sighed, "But don't worry we will work this one out," she put her hand on Moon's shoulder and started walking to class. Moon pretended she didn't here what Kana said and continued to fold her arms. Blaze sighed and followed Kana too class.

"Don't worry, Moon," Zane reassured, "She's right," He turned around and waited for Moon to follow him. She sighed and walked with him to class. Kana waited to see where Blaze went to sit. Instead of what she thought he was gonna do he bowed and gestured for her to walk to there usual spot. Kana looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks sir Blaze," she bows back at him and walks to her set.

"What are you smiling for Blaze," Moon raises an eyebrow at her brother.

"Oh nothing," Blaze shrugs and walks to the set next to Kana. Moon and Zane sit down just before he next bell sounds screaming at the late students. Once the bell finishes a faint rolling sound is heard in the distance.

"So have you heard were getting a new teacher," someone whispered.

"Who is it?" came another kid in class.

Eeeerrrrrrrrrr (that's a rolling sound)

"Oh my gosh a new teacher!" everyone began chattering around the class room.

Eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"What is that sound?" Moon asked.

"What?" Zane came back to reality.

Eeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!

Then someone rolled into the class room on a chair.

"Yes," he shouted and seconds after his chair fell back ward, "Ohh," he straightened himself back out and stood in front of the class, "Hello my name is Stein and I will be your sub today,"

_Oh my god it's screw head._

"Today we will do a lesson about dissection," he turned his screw and laughed a little. Everyone stood speechless.

"What the hell?" Zane whispered to Moon.

"It's one of the freaks that I talked too," Moon answered in astoundingly of the psycho man standing there in the place of there zombie teacher. Sid seemed normal compared to this creep.

"Just kidding," Stein smiled evilly, "If I did one more dissection class I'd be fired,"

_I can see why, it kinda looks like he operated on himself a few times._

"Today kids we are going to link souls," Stein informed.

"Hey this isn't the not class we aren't stupid. We can obviously link souls with our partner," a kid yelled at Stein.

"Alright well let me explain this so you kids can understand," Stein began, "I know you guys can link souls with your partners but that means one or possibly two people. I want you to able a link souls with multiple people and people your not compatible with," once he said that the chatter began to ring through the class room again, "Would someone like to help demonstrate," Kana pulled on Blaze's sleeve and they both raised there hands. Once Kana raised her hand Tuula and Raf raised there hands.

"Come down you four," Stein looked back at his chart as they walked down. He looked up and inspected the students, "Umm how about Shane Fox," Moon heard Shane sigh as he walked up to the front.

"This is gonna be a disaster," Moon told Zane.

"What do you mean," He turned to look at her.

"There so incompatible," Moon looked at all of them, "It's like he planed it," Moon knew all the kids up front. Shane and her used to be detention buddies and he hasn't changed.

_Not that I have._

Tuula hated trouble makers like Kana did and Raf wasn't very fond of Blaze.

"So true," Zane laughed.

"Now I want all of you to fight me together," Stein smiled.

"Hell yeah," Shane yelled and through his leg and Stein. Instead of hitting Stein, Stein grabbed his leg and pounded him into the ground.

"Blaze uhhh," Kana tried to think of a strategy. Blaze made a blade come out of the side of his arm. Kana smiled, "Got it,"

"Tuula weapon form," Raf called.

"Understood," she put her hand to her head in solute and faded into a bow.

"Time to die," Raf pointed the bow and Stein and fired forcing Stein to dart to the side. Kana ran towards Stein and then tripped over Shane on the ground.

"Cults," Shane laughed.

"Ass hole," Kana kicked the side of his head.

Blaze came up to Stein and swung the blade at him. Stein smoothly backed away to dodge and bumped into Blaze's other arm behind him. Before Blaze had enough time to create his other blade into Stein, Stein grabbed on to Blaze and shot him with soul wavelength.

"Gahh," Blaze yelled and fell to the floor. Kana ran up to Blaze but instead of stopping Blaze put his blades up and she stepped on top of them as he launched her into the air. Stein grabbed Raf and through him in front. Kana ran straight into Raf and shot her soul wavelength at him. They both tumbled to the floor and lied down to tired to get back up. Stein turned back to the class.

"Now that students was a demonstration of a colossal failure," he announced. Tuula turned into a human again and started fanning off Raf.

_Fail_

All of the kids get up and run to there sets to avoid more embarrassment.

"Now I will give you your groups," Stein looks at the list. He starts listing off names that Moon can't remember and wouldn't care about anyway. The only reason she comes out of lala land is because she began to here names that she recognized, "Group 10 is Shane, Andre, Joey, Sarah, Carly, Tuula, and Raf,"

"Who is Sarah and Carly," Joey yelled and arms folded her.

"Why the hell do I have to be with Shane and his goons," Tuula shouts.

"I'm the miester!" Andre stood up and pointed at Tuula.

"Quiet down over there," Stein looked up form his clipboard and once they quieted he looked back down and continued reading off the list, "Group 11 is Zane, Kana, Jupiter, Brie, Blaze, and Moon,"

"Yeah!" Zane and Moon screamed in unison. Stein closed the clipboard.

"That's it. Well everyone please choose a random area at the park and try as best you can to link souls. Once you have accomplished this come to me and tell me that you have finished and I will watch you preform it again. By the way some people have been known to fall apart during this exercise so have fun," Everyone hesitates for a second and the gets in there groups and leaves.

"Well looks like this will be easy," Moon puts her hands behind her head and smiles.

"Hello guys," Brie walks up to them with Jupiter next to her. Sadly when Moon saw Jupiter on the ground she noticed she wasn't much taller. Brie smiled cutely, "Looks like were going to be partners,"

"Yep," Zane smiles back.

"Lets go get a spot," Kana demands and walks past Brie. Everyone follows her until the get to a open area in the park.

"Well looks good," Jupiter shrugs.

"Blaze turn into a scythe," Moon asked and held out her hand.

"Alright," he transforms into a double sided scythe in her hand.

_Its been a wile since I have even seen Blaze's weapon form._

Zane turns into a scythe without Kana's demand. Moon looks over at Jupiter waiting to see what kind of weapon she was. No one really knew because she never transformed at school. All of a sudden Brie began to fade away and became a huge sword about the same size a Jupiter. Jupiter held her with ease on her shoulder.

_ I didn't think Jupiter had the strength to walk ten minutes without being carried let alone hold a weapon that was easily 50 pounds._

Moon was stunned utill she remembered her height and how big her scythe was. Maybe it was only 20 pounds it was so long most people tall people could accidentally kill themselves with it. Moon sighed.

_ I'm too quick to judge._

"Well lets began," Jupiter snapped her back to reality and closed her eyes. See seemed deeply focused. Moon copied and focused on linking her souls with the other by using the same technique she did in soul residence. All of her power began to build as it normally did but the it dropped rapidly.

"What happened," Moon questioned after her eyes opened.

"We messed up. Lets try again," Kana advised, "This time lets focuses on one person and then progress. I'll start with Jupiter and then Jupiter to Moon,"

"Kay," Moon agreed. Everyone focused again and Moon could here Kana tap Blaze to her leg to tell Moon that her and Jupiter finished.

_ Thanks Kana_

Moon started to focus on Jupiter soul and trying to connect but once her soul started to build all of the energy died again. And again. And again. And again.

"We have done this fifteenth times now and every time we get to Moon it fails," Jupiter pants heavily.

"What are you saying its my fault?" Moon gets upset.

"Are you picking up on that genesis," Jupiter raises an eyebrow.

"Die!" Moon screams but before she can run up to her Blaze turns back into a human and holds her back, "Let go of me,"

"Moon don't worry we can just ask Stein," Kana smiles her chest heaving heavily.

_ Why is everyone so tired._

"Yeah," Moon shakes her brother off, "I'll go find him," she walks of into the trees, "Yo Stein," She calls

"Yes," Comes his voice.

"We have a problem could you help us?" Moon asks.

"What the Crap! I hate you all!" Joey yelled as she ran away from her group.

"Joey shut up and help us finish this lesson," Shane ran after her.

"You shut up!" She yelled at him and turned away. Shane grabbed her arm but she just shrugged him off and ran away.

"It looks like your not the only one's thats having problems but sure I can help," Stein walls towards her friends. She followed him over to her friends.

"Well how about you guys try it one more time and I'll watch you," Stein informed and they all got back in ready position. Moon closed her eyes and tried to focus. Once she heard Kana's taping she focused as hard as she could on Jupiter's.

_ "You picking up on that genus?"_

Moon ragged in furry and her energy increased extremely. Then everything dropped so harshly it was similar to and explosion. Moon opened her eyes to see what had happened. Stein looked at her and assessed the problem.

"I see," Stein said and turned his screw, "the problem here is your over powering everyone with you soul," Stein pointed to Moon.

Moon's rage increased even more and she dropped her scythe.

"What!?" Moon yelled.

"You want to be more powerful so your soul is over-powering there's," he answered bluntly. Moon lost it.

_ Everything I ever do is wrong!_

She wanted to run to her mom and dad to have them confuted her. Instead she didn't even have the teacher she wanted. Everything was so terrible it was like the perfect storm. What could she do. All the hate and anger in her had just exploded and she couldn't do anything to fix it.

"I hate you all just go die!" Moon screamed at the top of her lungs and bust off into the tree's. It wasn't helping though. All of her anger didn't go away it just melted into sadness. She ran out of the park and onto a bench near a huge fountain. All she wanted to do was curl in a ball and be ignored.

"Is the spot next to you free," came an oddly deep voice and when she looked up she saw a tall older man with perfect black hair. He covered some of it with a sweat band on top of his hair like she did.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I suppose,"

"You a fan of the fountain," He questioned as he sat down.

"Sure it's nice," she looked over at it. It was very detailed.

"You look troubled," He noticed. She turned away.

"Are you a student of the DWMA?" He kept talking.

"Yes," She said after a pause.

"Ahh then its school trouble," He sighed.

"I got put with the worst person on earth in my group and are teacher said it was my fault. That's impossible," She began to get upset again.

"Oh I see," He nodded, "Well you have one great soul but it seams it would be more compatible with a partner,"

"Well I do have a partner but he could hate me and I would never know," she sighed, "That's just the kinda guy he is,"

"Maybe he just wants to make you shine and be yourself so he becomes quiet," the man informed, "What about the girl you don't like,"

"She's just plain rude," Moon grunts.

"Umm, it seams that you are incompatible but the greatest miesters can pare up with anyone in the whole world so all you have to do is accept who they are, you don't have to like them," He told wisely. Moon sat and stared at the man.

_ He is right I just have to live with her I don't have to like her and I have to rely on Blaze's soul too not just my own._

Moon smiles wide.

"Thanks," is the only way she can put her happiness into words.

"Well looks like your friends are here," he smiles back. Moon turns and see's Zane standing there.

"What do you say," he holds out his hand, "Wanna go back and finish this stupid lesson,"

"Yeah," Moon grabs onto him and pulls herself back up.

"Oh and—" she turns back and the man is gone.

"You ok?" Zane asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," She turns back around and walks over into the park. When they make it over Moon looks at her brother.

"Alright, Moon," He says and turns into a scythe.

_ That's all he had to say._

"Let's get this party started," Jupiter chuckled and holing her sword on her shoulder. Zane put his hand up to his head like a solute and he turned into his weapon.

"Ok began," Stein demanded. Moon closed her eyes and bonded her soul with Blaze's to become one soul then once the taping begun she did the same thing with Jupiter. Once she felt connected to her there energy increased until there souls began to seem as one.

_ I did it!_

She smiled and the sighed.

_ Thank you mystery man where ever you are_

"That's perfect," Stein sounded unexcited. Zane turned into a human.

"Don't get super happy there Stein we don't want you to explode," Zane folded his arms.

"Yeah, Yeah," Stein walked away. Moon looked up and Jupiter and Brie were leaving. She opened her mouth but just desisted to let it go.

"Good job, Moon" Blaze look at her with his smile.

"Hey your not Stein you don't have to pretend to be existed," Moon tapped him with the back of her hand.

"I am, I'm just not gonna do jumping jacks," He sighed.

"Not like you know how," Moon laughed. Blaze remained silent and heard Kana start talking to him. Turning to look at the way she ran she started walking back to the fountain.

"Hey, Moon," Zane raised his arm and waved wait. His shirt lifted sightly and she noticed him scars running across his stomach.

"Oh I'm just gonna do something lame," She waved him off, "See you later," shoving her hands in her sweatshirt pockets she walked away.

_ I may have done this but I will not forget that I got Zane so badly hurt for a stupid reason._

End of Chapter

Author note: *Gasp* epic beganing, funny middle, good end. Come on you guys most certainly thought that was funny. Also I think I did a good job on Stein, Lord Death, and Death Scythe. Sorry I didnt do a disection class but I just wanted to do this one. Oh and the name Tuula is pronounce simmualar to the word tulup and Raf is a long a soo umm like Rake but with a f and no e. And can anyone guy who mystery man was? Anyway Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
